


I Hurt You Because I love You (Biadore)

by My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe/pseuds/My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe
Summary: During BOTS tour where Roy betrays Danny by kissing Shane and the whole tour is in one big mess but how will Danny react when he finds out the real reason as to why Roy kissed Shane.Does Roy really love Danny or does he love Shane?





	I Hurt You Because I love You (Biadore)

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT an actual story; just a Biadore one shot I wrote at about half 5 in the morning.

Danny once again slid upon the floor on one of the many hotel rooms he's stayed in on this BOTS tour. 

It was going to be the exact same thing for Danny tonight; crying and consuming loads of alcohol until he passes out for the night.   
Danny has never been like this during any BOTS tour; usually he's the one to start the party and make sure everyone is having a good time but. 

Danny on this BOTS tour was far from happy; he was depressed and feeling suicidal because of two queens on this tour.   
Bianca Del Rio and Courtney Act AKA Roy and Shane; no matter what has happened on past BOTS tours; Roy has always given equal attention to Shane and Danny himself and there has never been any jealousy between them. 

There is one slight problem with the friendship between them; Danny is in love with Roy and he has been since he first saw him on season 6 drag race.   
Danny has been suppressing his feelings for a few years now but jealousy between him and Shane had never occurred until 3 months before when the tour started. 

On the second night of BOTS tour; it was an after party and all the queens had de-dragged and were partying and having fun.   
Danny had just come out from the bathroom and he wanted nothing more than to party with his bestfriends Shane and Roy but when he glanced over at his bestfriends at the opposite side of the room. 

He saw Shane and Roy kissing but because jealousy took over his body; he instantly went over to them and confronted them about it.   
He knew Shane and Roy were drunk but witnessing his bestfriends kissing when he had been suppressing his feelings for so long broke his heart. 

Since from that night, after Adore performs on stage; Adore instantly goes backstage and de-drags and goes to the hotel.   
Danny now for 3 months has been coming back to his hotel room after the show and has been drinking his broken heart away until he passes out. 

To make the situation even worse, tension between Shane and Danny was horrible; the only time they actually cooperate and talk to each other is during soundcheck and the actual show itself.   
Adore and Courtney were far from okay too and this is why Adore can never talk to Courtney. 

Roy knows that he hurt Danny that night but Danny is angry at him because he's acting like nothing ever happened that night.   
Danny knows that some of the other queens know that tension was rising between the three of them but Danny just simply says that nothing is wrong. 

Danny now had opened his third beer and he slowly rose from the floor to the hotel bed and laid down upon it; he knew his heart was crying but because Danny has cried so much in the last 3 months, he can no longer cry tears. 

Danny was seriously considering just quitting this tour because he knows this tour still has 5 months before it ends and he doesn't want to deal with Shane or Roy any longer.   
Danny by now had consumed his third beer and he desperately wanted more alcohol to consume and pass out. 

Danny sat up on the bed and the same question ran through his head…why did Shane and Roy kiss? that same question would run through Danny’s head and he can never find an answer.   
Why would Shane and Roy even betray Danny in such a cruel; Danny knew they were both drunk but still sober enough to know what they were doing. 

Danny didn't know what hurt the most but Danny was coming to a point where he desperately wanted to get an answer out of Roy. 

Danny was about to settle down upon his hotel bed when he suddenly heard a knock upon his door; Danny hesitated at first but he thought it might be someone important.   
Danny got off from the bed and walked over to his hotel door and opened it but it revealed Roy.   
Due to the alcohol already consumed; Danny instantly got angry but he thought to see what Roy had to say and if he was finally gonna apologise.

“Hi Danny” the older man sighed “Hi Roy” Danny sighed still trying not to let his anger boil through his veins.   
“Can we talk” Roy asked Danny merely agreed and let Roy walk into his hotel room where he sat down upon the bed; Danny closed his door and followed Roy into the room and sat next to him. 

“Look Danny before you say anything please just let me explain” Roy sighed scratching the back of his neck "I'm sorry I hurt you by kissing Shane, to tell the truth I only did it because I've been suppressing my feelings for someone else” Roy sighed and looked at Danny in the eyes. Danny now all of a sudden felt even more betrayed because he knows Roy would never have suppressing feelings for him.

“Look Roy, I know you have suppressed feelings for someone other than me so there’s no point in explaining” Danny sighed and turned away from Roy.  
“Danny, I hurt you because I'm suppressing for my feelings for…you; I love you Danny from the moment I meant you, I fell in love with you” Roy sighed and looked at Danny.  
Danny was surprised in a way but he couldn't truly trust Roy and his words. 

Danny turned to Roy and for the first time in 3 months; he saw the truth and heartbreak within Roy’s eyes. 

“So you're saying that you kissed Shane because you've been suppressing your feelings for me, I don't understand” Danny sighed “if you've had feelings for me then why didn't you say anything” Danny asked.

“Because I was scared of rejection Danny and I kissed Shane because I was thinking of you” Roy sighed “so you are in love with me” Danny asked “yes I am and I'm sorry for hurting you like I did; blame me all you want but leave Shane out of this” Roy sighed and got up to leave the room. 

Danny wanted to get away at this point but because Danny knows what’s really been happening, he couldn't just let Roy leave.   
Danny grabbed Roy’s hand and he slowly pulled Roy back to the bed. 

“Roy I love you too and I'm sorry I've been so angry at you and Shane but…you did hurt me and I didn't think you was capable of that” Danny sighed playing with Roy’s hand “I know Danny and I know you probably don't want this but I'm hoping we can start again but…as lovers this time instead of friends” Roy said looking into Danny’s eyes. 

Danny was shocked at this reveal, he didn't think something like that would ever happen in reality and the truth with Danny is that he's scared. 

Danny knew that he couldn't give a solid answer with speech but he knew if he kissed Roy then he could forgive him.   
Danny slowly cupped Roy’s face within the palms of his hands and he slowly leaned into kiss Roy. 

Roy was shocked that Danny was kissing him but he didn't pull back but rather deepen the passionate kiss; Danny pulled away and Roy caressed Danny’s cheek, staring into his beautiful eyes. 

“If we accept this then I promise to never ever hurt you the way I did because I love you and I don't want to ever lose you” Roy sighed and pecked Danny’s cheek “I accept Roy and if you ever hurt me the way you did then there’s not going back on any sort of relationship between us” Danny firmly said making sure Roy got the message. 

"I'm sorry; I only hurt you because I love you” Roy sighed and rested his head against Danny’s; Danny didn't move but they both soon curled up upon the bed and fell asleep within each other’s arms.


End file.
